1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to layered electrodes and membrane electrode assemblies employed the same for use in fuel cells.
2. Background Art
A fuel cell generally includes two electrodes, an anode and a cathode, separated by an electrolyte. The electrodes are electrically connected through an external circuit, with a resistance load lying in between them. Solid polymer electrochemical fuel cells in particular employ a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) containing a solid polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM), also known as a proton exchange membrane, in contact with the two electrodes.
Current fuel cell technologies use noble metals in the anode and/or the cathode electrode(s) as reaction catalyst and platinum has been widely used as the reaction catalyst.
Unfortunately, PEM fuel cells typically use 0.4 to 0.8 milligram platinum per square centimeter of the fuel cell catalytic surface, corresponding to 60 to 120 grams platinum per fuel cell vehicle. There is a need to reduce the use of noble metals, such as platinum, such that production cost efficiency can be effectively maximized in fuel cell applications.